39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Into the Gauntlet
Into The Gauntlet is the tenth and final The 39 Clues book in Series One. It was written by Margaret Peterson Haddix and was released on August 31, 2010. Quote "We can't stop her. It's just Dan and me against the most evil woman in the world." -Amy Cahill Characters *Amy Cahill *Dan Cahill *Nellie Gomez *Saladin *Fiske Cahill *Jonah Wizard *Broderick Wizard *Isabel Kabra *Ian Kabra *Natalie Kabra *William McIntyre *Alistair Oh *Eisenhower Holt *Mary-Todd Holt *Reagan Holt *Madison Holt *Hamilton Holt *Sinead Starling *Ned Starling *Ted Starling *Saladin Clues The Clue is the Serum Formula. Secret Message Page 39 - Page 91: The Cahills aren't the Only Ones Looking for the Clues Letter: The Vespers Are Coming Letter This letter is from Grace for William. She writes that the news from her doctor isn't good and she will die soon. News on the front are worst: The Vespers are drawing near. She hopes that the hunt will help Amy and Dan bring this family together. The devil is at the door, this family must fight the real enemy. Cards *Card 220: The Last Chance *Card 221: The Long Shot *Card 222: The Wild Card *Card 223: The Loose Cannon *Card 224: The Double-Crosser *Card 225: The Backstabber Unlike most books this includes one card from each branch, all of them are needed for a puzzle, and they're all agent cards. It's showing the characters that participated in the gauntlet while also giving a short description of them for the card name. Names from top to bottom are Amy, Dan, Jonah, Hamilton, Alistair, and Natalie. It didn't show Sinead or Ian even though they also completed the Gauntlet, although this was probably because there could only be 6 cards, and they wanted only one from each branch. When you put these cards next to each other, they show a scene from the gauntlet. These cards together form the message ONLY TOGETHER CAN WE FIGHT THE TRUE ENEMY in the order of cards 220,225,224,223,222,221,223,224 and 225. Card 220: The Last Chance has a image on the back that can be arranged with 9 cards from the other books to make the scene of Gideon Cahill's lab fire. Audio Extra This is only able by listening to the bonus track on the audio book. In it, Grace leaves a final message to Amy and Dan. She says that by now, the two have learned the entire truth and that they had inherit a few more things. She leaves her bungalow from the Madrigal Gauntlet, her headquarters in Madagascar, and the Flying Lemur. She also says in her Swiss Bank Account are a couple of her personal belongings she didn't want to keep in the mansion from Hope and Arthur. Amy receives a necklace Hope got on her eleventh birthday right before her father died. Dan gets a watch Arthur had that is damaged from many attacks. And from Grace, a ring. She ends the recording saying goodbye and that she loves both of them. Trivia *The book gives everyone in the clue hunt's point of view. *On the front cover, the key in the logo is usually behind the U in Clues. But on the cover of this book, the key is seen flying out of the U. A guess might be that the U is made of an elastic material that, if something hits it, will pass through it. This is again seen is in the promotional videos for Vespers Rising. *Also, the other four keys are flying outwards from the logo. This probably means that those keys are also in the logo, but hidden from view. *On the spine of each book, the title of the book has a bright glow around it. But on the spine for this book, there is no glow. *It is the longest book in series 1 with a total of pages - 327 *This book unlocks Mission 10:End Game Category:Books Category:Books in Series One Category:Master Serum Category:Madrigal Category:Cahill Family Category:Ekaterina Category:Janus Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Margaret Peterson Haddix